megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Asahi
|englishva= }} Asahi is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Major character * : Playable Unit Design She is a young woman with black hair and gray eyes. Personality Asahi is a girl who always looks forward and does her best when it comes to everything, including her wish to become an excellent Hunter like her father. She travels together with the protagonist, but sometimes their adventures make her fully aware of and worried about her powerlessness. She also appears to have feelings for the protagonist, and gets jealous when others show interest in him. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Asahi is the daughter of a retired hunter and also Nanashi's childhood friend. She is 15 years old and possibly under her father's influence, she wants to join the Hunter Association like Nanashi does. Nanashi dies protecting her, but is quickly revived, and fends off the demon horde dispatched by Adramelech. Boss later sacrifices himself to protect her from Quetzalcoatl when Krishna's forces attack Kinshicho. She is left in a catatonic state after he dies from his injuries, and does not rejoin the party until Shesha reappears in Ikebukuro. She later sacrifices herself to protect Nanashi from Shesha in the Counter-Demon Force Base after Armageddon is stopped, the only thing left of her being her goggles in a pool of her blood. She can be resurrected as a party member in two different routes, Peace and Anarchy. When resurrected by Danu on the Peace route, she Awakens. After YHVH is defeated on the Bonds route, Asahi takes over her father's role at the Kinshicho Hunter's Association. Battle partner As a partner in battle, Asahi summons her demons for recovering HP or curing ailments. She can be considered as the only partner with powerful healing spells, although if she is critically wounded she will prioritize healing herself. The straightforwardness of her usefulness is penalized by the fact that she has the lowest max HP and normal attack power among all partners. At the beginning of the game her demons can also disobey her commands, attacking instead, making her heals somewhat unreliable for a time. Asahi's Awakening passive boosts all of her Dia spells tremendously. Once she learns Cheer, she will instead use that skill when no allies need healing, granting Smirk to a random member of Nanashi's party, now only attacking when all party members already have the effect. ''Brave Frontier'' Asahi is an NPC that can be obtained as a water element unit after completing the east path of the Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse grand quest. Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Etymology "Asahi" is a common Japanese given name and usually means "morning day" (朝日) or "rising sun" (旭日). Gallery Trivia *Asahi's outfit is meant to invoke Pascal: blue dress, blue shoes and white utility belt. **Asahi even makes a direct reference to Pascal as one of the choices she made herself as a "codename" for when she became an official Hunter. When selected, she feels as if it were a dog name. Category:Brave Frontier Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Allies